


Rome gets harassed by the children he kidnaped and also his own

by KeaLime



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Caledonia is Scotland, France just wants to leave, Germania is Germany's great grandmother, Germania's a mad scientist, Hibernia is Ireland, I'm sure you can figure out the rest, Illyrium is Romania, Italy is Rome's daughter and his favourite and it shows, Londinium is England, Lusitania is Portugal, Multi, Rome is trying, Secunda is Wales, Spain wants her two best friends/detested rivals to acknowledge her, Wales is a Dragon, also she wants to make food, and have gay sword fights with Britain, but they're too busy being gay, please leave tag suggestions in the comments I beg you, they are not the same person, they each have a magic skill just roll with it, yes there were territories just called Asia and Africa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeaLime/pseuds/KeaLime
Summary: these are one-shots with our euros in their younger daysthey're not in order don't at me about a timeline
Relationships: France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Rome could say today had gone well, he checked on all the provinces. Francia was in the middle of an escape attempt, which was disappointing but not surprising, Britannia was reading with that strange winged reptile that was around the size of a large dog by this point, Hispania and Italia seemed to have a temporary truce while they try to break into the kitchen. Illyrium was avoiding him like normal. Asia and Africa’s older age made them less of a concern.

His eyes widened. “I forgot Germania,” he realized out loud. In a cruel twist of fate at that moment, a not too far away explosion went off. Rome swore under his breath as he shoved himself up, heavy steps thumping against the ground as he raced towards the balcony. He launched himself over the edge before his wings caught the breeze, the four of them pumping hard as they forced him through the air towards the still rising smoke. 

He came across a small old abandoned house with a hole in the roof, he landed inside, looking around. A black wall near the corner of the room suddenly dissipated, Britannia stood in the middle of a small group holding up his gold and black staff, trembling. 

Germania pumped one fist in the air. “That was awes-” She trailed off when she saw Rome. “...awful, wow I can’t believe that man did that, he deserved to be blown up which is why he’s not here anymore and we just happened to be in the area…” 

“Come here.” He tried to keep his voice steady.

“But-”

“Come. Here.” Germania sauntered over. He turned toward where Britannia and Hispania were trying to sneak out the door. “Britannia-” He flinched before whipping around. “That was quick thinking, good job.” 

“Ah- thank you.” He stuttered out. 

“Now. Germania-” 

“It wasn't just me!” She interrupted as soon as she could. “Italia got me those chemicals, she should get in trouble too!” 

Hispania scoffed. “You really think that ‘tata’s special little girl’ is going to get in trouble?” Britannia snorted. 

Rome glared at them until they shut up in fear. “You two out. I’ll deal with, both, of them.” They hastily nodded before scabling out. 

Rome leaned back, draining his wine. Child care was not what he was expecting when his expansion began. He was only supposed to have one, why the hell were all his territories teenagers anyway. He had simply found them like that, with barely any memories of what or who or where they came from. 

He filled his glass again.


	2. THEY MEET

“And if you would just come through here…” Francia’s head peaked at the sound of his mentor. “This is Free Gaul, one of my most notable prodigies.” A smile stood strong on his face, he could tell he was talking to scholars, trying to impress them. “You wouldn't think a Gaulish could be so adept with the sword.”

“Master Rome.” Francia greeted rather lazily, nodding his head. He counted four before they began to speak. He tried his best not to flinch yet still his eyes squeezed shut in response to their desires hitting him, each one sending off waves of want. The ones that hunger for knowledge always hit the hardest.

He desperately tried to get his mind back on track, he felt like he was getting battered at all sides. The Gaul couldn't tell what his thoughts were and what was an intrusion of others. He couldn't hear what the others were saying, he could feel attention turn to him, strengthening the ocean of yearnings assaulting him, a whine forced past his lips.

A pressure manifested on his shoulder, cutting his attention slightly away from the violence in his mind.

“Master Rome…” Francia recognized the voice as Britannia, another Celtic immortal that Rome had recently found as a leader of a group of three on some island. “Secunda has voiced some concerns, I hope to take Francia with me on a quick inspection?”

Francia was overwhelmed but he was still sane enough to notice that he was lying, he tried to focus enough to read him yet his brain was too scattered. Rome must have agreed as he sensed himself being pulled away by the other. 

He felt himself being sat down, his mind finally clear enough to focus on his other five senses. Britannia sat across from him on the other marble bench, his eyes looking out into the grass field just outside the white pillars holding up the halls. 

“Are you alright now?” Francia realized Britannia was talking to him, the only want he perceived was to know what happened to the Gaul.

“Y-yes, I am better.” He knew the next question coming, mentally preparing an answer.

“So, what is your ability?” 

“I just had a- wait, pardon?” His head sparked up, how did he-?

“You’re one of Rome's prodigies, you have the eyes and what else could be freaking you out like that?”

He doubted the other would believe him if he lied after that reaction. Francia let out a quiet sigh. 

“I know what people want when they talk to me, I can feel it, from their immediate needs to their most personal desires, sometimes I know what others want before even they can put it into words…”

Britannia stared at him before asking, “...so what do I want?” 

Francia was silent as their gaze met. He wanted to be better, to have adoration and praise, especially from Rome; he was hungry, craving a bread that only a certain cook could make. There was something else, it was too small for him to identify through he thought it had something to do with Francia himself.

There was one thing that shone brighter, something that was burning him up, he could guess what emotions were behind it even without the other’s permission. 

“You desperately want your ability to show itself, something powerful that would grab attention, Master Rome’s attention most obviously-” Francia stated, failing to notice Britannia’s eyes widening with each word.

“-That's enough!” He hissed between clenched teeth. “Just stay out of my head!”

Britannia pushed himself up, beginning to walk away. “I can’t stop it anymore you can stop yourself from hearing.” 

The Celtic shrugged in response but refused to turn around. 

Francia sighed. “So… are you one of his prodigies?”

Britannia stopped in his tracks so suddenly that he could tell the answer. “I will be soon.” 

A want to beat Francia into the ground rose from somewhere inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Britannia sat back in the white sand; he loved the beach. Rome’s attention had finally turned to him as his ability still had yet to show itself; it's not the kind he wanted. He continued to practice his Latin writing, at least that was something he could have an effect on, it was different from Keltic, quite different.

He heard a soft stump on marble, followed by sand being crunched by claws. Britannia’s eyes flickered over to the dragon briefly.

“Hello, Secunda, where have you been?” She let out an acknowledging snort before curling around her younger brother’s waist, resting her head in his lap. She had grown much in the last few years. 

“I envy you, you know…” The green eyes peaked back open, giving him a questioning look. “You don't exactly have to question what makes you different.” 

She pushed her head against his, bumping her back against his body. He laughed a little and pushed back against her. Secunda suddenly stopped, staring at him with too much focus. 

She stood up, Britannia falling back on sand without her support. She began rapidly tapping him with a claw. “What?!” He grumbled as pushed himself up. 

She flapped her leathered wings, spreading them out. She gestured towards her back. He placed a grip on her neck and swung one of his legs around, shifting into place. “Okay… now whAT-!” Secunda wings beat against the air, gaining height faster and faster.

Britannia wrapped both arms around her neck, squeezing his eyes shut as he braced himself. Eventually, the movement was smoother, he slowly opened his eyes, squeaking as he saw the city beneath them. “What the fuck?!” 

Secunda looked back at him with a glint of amusement in her eye. He slowly began to relax as they continued gliding through the wind. They circled the area, he breathed a sigh. The air was cold so high in the sky. 

She looked back again and glanced up at her horns, Britannia hesitantly took hold of them when she suddenly began diving down. He squealed as they gained speed, her wings spread open catching enough momentum to launch herself back into the air, looping circles in the air. 

Britannia’s stomach flipped, bile rose in his throat. His knuckles were going white from how hard he was gripping his sister’s horns. Air rushed past his ears making a loud whistling noise, the blue, white and green of the scenery blurring together. 

His head slowly stopped spinning. “I will throw up if you do that again…” His sister snorted. His head perked up when a familiar voice rose up from the ground. He looked down to see Londinium and Caledonia calling to him and waving. He hesitantly let one hand go, waving back. Secunda dove down slower, landing softly before her siblings. Britannia slid off his sister’s back. 

His legs shook like they were just short of collapsing. “That… was amazing.” He grinned. He grunted as Caledonia slapped him on the back. 

“That looked incredible, sis you taking me for a ride next right?” He laughed, scratching the side of her head. 

“Quite impressive yes.” Londinium agreed, she turned to her sister. “You’ve grown quite a lot Secunda, you think you’re going to get any bigger?” 

The dragon shook her head, leaning into Caledonia’s hand. Britannia crossed his arms over his chest, turning to the other two. “Why are you two out here? Weren’t you being taken out to Africa for hunting training with the rest of the prodigies… without me~” He grumbled the last part. 

“We wanted to talk…” Londinium glanced nervously at Caledonia. “Do you remember our third brother?” 

“Hibernia? Yeah, whatever happened to him?” Britannia's brows furrowed, his elder siblings almost never brought up their family before Rome.

His brother sighed. “Mom ran to the further island with him, he was the oldest so ‘most important.’” 

Londinium nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as her body tensed. “He always was her favourite, it didn't surprise me she’d leave us for dead.” 

He shared a glance with the dragon. “Will see him again someday won't we?” He offered. 

“Maybe when Rome eventually invades him,” The older boy added with a forced chuckle. 

Britannia stared down at his hands, once again seeing those black wisps coming off them. “What does he look like?” 

“...Red hair, much too curly…” Londinium rubbed her upper forearms. 

“Head to toe freckles…” Caledonia threw his arms behind his head. “Green and orange eyes, such fair skin-”

“-So like you.” Britannia interrupted, his sister snorted loudly. 

Rome stumbled out from behind a house, his hair dishevelled and his eyes wide. He pointed at the two elder siblings. “You two, are supposed to be in Africa-” he turned his finger to Britannia. “-and you’re supposed to be training, not flying on an unsafe animal in the clouds! What would have happened if you had fallen?!” 

The youngest looked at the dragon. “She’s not an animal… she’s my sister.”

“That's beside the point, Britannia!” He hissed between clenched teeth. He groaned a sigh as he calmed himself. “You three… four, follow me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You met a fairy?” Hispania questioned as Italia finished her story. 

She shook her head. “No, he was like us, he had gold and white eyes and his wings were feathered.” 

Hispania and free Gaul, who had recently taken to being called Francia, shared a look. “So he was a prodigy?” He asked. 

“Or just a province, Master Rome hasn't found all of them yet…” Hispania added. “Maybe we should tell him?” 

Italia shook her head, now looking nervous. “I brought that up to him too but he said he didn't want to, I think he’s more like Rome than he’s like us, like his own thing.” She fiddled with her fingers. “And… he talks about ‘God’ a lot.”

“Which one?” Francia questioned. 

“He doesn't say, just ‘God’” Italia tapped thoughtfully on her chin. “I think he’s Jewish but… like a new type?” 

Lusitania leaned over his sister. “Maybe he was a part of that cult that man from Amasia was trying to start?” 

Hispania rolled her eyes, her head weighed down. “Wasn't he publicly executed? I really wouldn't think anyone would join.” 

“Apparently he was seen walking around a couple days later, maybe also a province?” Francia crossed his legs. “He never gave Britannia or I his name so…” He shrugged. 

“Why would Rome sentence a province to death? A couple of us have done much worse than try to start a cult and he barely even gave us a slap on the wrist.” Hispania said as she tried to shove her brother off. 

Lusitania leaned further down, forcing more of his weight on her. “Maybe he didn't know he was a prodigy, or maybe he didn't want any older ones. I mean, even Africa and Asia are only biologically around nineteen.” 

“Egypt and Greece are literally older than him.” Francia moved away from the siblings as they collapsed on each other. “Hey, you think you could ask him, Italia, he’ll probably tell you.” 

“You think Tata will answer me? He tries so hard to keep me out of things like that. I don't even know who he’d answer to unless you could get his emperor to ask him.” 

“I'm not sure even he’d talk to his emperor about this, he barely even knows we exist. Britannia, Hispania, Lusitania, Illyrium and I are like… Rome’s secret side project.” Francia threw his arms behind his head. 

“You’re not a side project, he cares about you, just as much as he cares about me…” She paused at his raised eyebrow. “Okay fine, I’m technically his favourite but-”

He buried his face in his hands, his voice coming out muffled. “You’re even just his favourite, you're his daughter, not just some province he picked up out of necessity. We’re not even on the same playing field.” 

“Oh shut up. I’m a province too.” She elbowed the other. “I’m one of you.” She sighed when Francia didn't respond. “Alright, no one likes a grumpy Francia, wanna come help me break into the kitchens to make some dinner, we just gotta new spice from Egypt~” His head tilted up with a small smile. 

Italia ran along the side of the beach, the sand crushed under her bare feet just beside the water. She had used the dinner as a chance to slip away; it always was a struggle to find a moment when her father wasn't policing her. She was always thankful for having immortals around her age after the expansion began but the group was quickly labelled troublemakers, not that it was wrong. 

She came across a large rock in the sand, she jumped up it. She sat comfortably as she tapped her feet on the edge of the rock as she waited. “Nazareth?” She called out after some time. 

“Italia?” She quickly turned towards the voice. Nazareth hovered near the end of the stone, his wings beating steadily in the air. He swooped around in front of her, she held out her hand, letting him land on it. He was a bit heavy for only one hand. 

She brought a hand up to his head, petting his hair with two fingers. “Where do you go all day, isn't your city all the way on another coast of Mare Nostrum.”

“My city didn't feel right anymore, not since He died. The home of my people is moving once more and I am compelled to follow.” He got that far away look on his face. 

“You can move? I thought our land was a part of us?” She tilted her head.

“We are not the same, you are a province, I am not.” He sat down, kicking out his legs. 

“But we’re similar aren't we?” Italia asked. “Hmm? Maybe that’s why you’re so small? No land~” She mused. 

“I'm not… I’m not that small.” He hissed in poorly masked anger. Italia tapped a finger to his chest, pushing him down a little, she made a small smug humming sound. 

“Can I show you something?” He perked up in surprise. 

“O-okay.” He took off from her palm. He followed after her as she slid down from the rock. She stepped into a forest. “Barefoot?...” 

“Hmph?” She questioned. “Oh yeah, course.” 

“In a forest…” he continued. 

“I like it better like that, you’re barefoot too.” 

He gestured towards his wings. “I barely touch the ground, you know.” 

They walked further, she looked up to see the large hill in the distance before she noticed he was a bit away. “Are you alright?” 

He looked tired and a little embarrassed when she called him out. “Ah sorry I…” 

“Not made for extended periods of flying?” She moved back towards him. “Do you want me to carry you?” 

“You don't need to-” He paused as pulled some hair back to expose her shoulder. He hesitantly approached, glancing at her face every couple of seconds. Nazareth sighed in relief as soon as he could stop pumping his wings, stretching them out. He sat down a little awkwardly, trying to get comfortable. “Are you sure this is alright?”

“Of course, besides you’d just slow me down if I didn't.” He nearly fell off as they started moving again. 

Italia grabbed a few blackberries off a bush, giving one to Nazareth. “Do you ever go into the city, I think you'd like it.” 

“Italia…” He murmured. “Look at me, you really think I could just walk… fly into the marketplace and… exist… non prosecuted.” 

“Maybe I could seek you in once, it’s glorious honestly. My father knows how to build a city.” She smiled. She approached the foot of the hill, it was one that had yet to have a path made. She took a breath as she prepared herself for the climb. 

He quickly gripped her stola as she bent down. “So where are we going?” 

“It's a surprise!” She grabbed a seedling to hull herself up further before pushing herself to her feet. Italia reached the top of the hill, kicking off a rock. “Behold!” She spread her arms out, framing the entire view. 

Nazareth was silent for a moment, the whites, reds and gold of the city glittering brightly in the sun, reflecting off the lake. He stepped off her shoulder, hovering gently in the air. “You like it right?!” 

“God’s world is always beautiful but…” He turned back toward her. “I could really live up here.” 

She grinned brightly. “I know right? I’m gonna get a castle built up here when I’m an empire, if you want to you could live with me, you’d be protected then.” She sat down cross-legged. Nazareth sat down on her thigh, leaning back against her stomach. 

“Italia?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for being here.”


End file.
